Look Who’s Jealous Now
by Grace Buckley
Summary: What! Arnold’s jealous of Helga’s new friend, but why? Checkout my very own version of Summer Love.
1. Chapter 1: Who's that Girl?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. I'm just a fan.

_Note: Arnold and Helga are in the 6th grade and both are nearing the age of 13._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who's that Girl?**

It's summer time and the great place to be is the beach. For Arnold, this is the best time to relax and simply to have fun.

"Well, here we are short man, the beach." Said grandpa as he pushes his way out of the car.

"Yeah grandpa, I'm so excited to be here. I'm gonna go make sand castles, go swimming and surfing, parasailing, jet ski, get a sun tan…"

"Well, good luck to you short man. As for me, it's time to unwind and the best place to be is away from the civilization."

"Thanks grandpa, good luck to you too. I'll see you when I see you." He waved grandpa goodbye.

He ran towards the shore with his pale and shovel and started making a sand castle. It was huge with so much detail on it. It has tall towers in both sides. He even managed to make knights around it, as if guarding the king's carriage in the middle. When he turned around to get more sand and water, his gaze caught up a very beautiful view.

A view of a young girl wearing a pink two-piece swimsuit. The gentle breeze was blowing her long blonde hair. She has long slender legs and her skin is tanned. She looks radiant under the sun. She also has a pink bow on top of her head, and that bow made Arnold realized that the girl was somewhat familiar. Familiar with a certain girl who call him names, always mean and scowling at him, and also wears that same pink bow. No. She can't be. She can't possibly be…

"Helga?" he muttered to himself. 'She's here? I can't believe she could be that…that hot', his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden yell from the girl.

"Hey football-head, what ya doin' here?" she's walking right towards him.

"He-Helga? Hi. H-how are you? T-talk about co-incidence." He was blushing as he rose to his feet.

"What the heck is the matter with you? Why are you stutterin?" she asked with a frown on her face and her hands on her waist.

"Um, nothing. I…just…can't believe…I'm…seeing you right now…you know…seeing you…like that." He's stumbling to his words again.

"What do you mean 'like that'?"

"Well, you're looking great." He was smiling like crazy.

"Oh, really? Thanks." Her words were soft, enough to make Arnold blush even more.

"Yeah, anyways, since when did you get here?"

"I got here yesterday with Big Bob and Miriam."

"Oh, I see. Grandpa also brought us all here for the summer. It seems to me that you're having fun, am I right?"

Before she could answer, a boy suddenly appears behind her. "Hi Helga, you ready?" he asked. He's tall and also has a blonde hair, blue eyes and (well, just imagine Alex Band with blue eyes). He got a nice body. He's really cute and a total hottie. A boy that even a girl as tough as Helga would fall for. He was wearing a yellow floral beach shorts that matches his blonde hair and a shades.

"What took you so long? Criminy, I've been waiting here for almost half an hour now!"

"I'm so sorry. I had to take this young couple on a ride around the beach with our boat. You know, how dad gets hyped when it comes to business. He didn't let me out till I finish my job." He said grinning and suddenly Helga's anger fades away and that amaze Arnold.

"Okay, enough with that. Let's go." She said and then turned to Arnold "So, see you around Arnoldo. Anyway, this is Matt." She smiled and walked away with him.

"I see."

* * *

This is my first fanfic. I hope it wasn't that bad. Pls. review and tnx for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2: Arnold’s Jealous

**Chapter 2: Arnold's Jealous**

"Is he your friend?"

"Yeah, he's a boy from my class." Helga and Matt were riding on a jet ski. She was behind Matt with her arms looped around his waist.

"I think he likes you."

"You think so? Well, he said he do."

"No, what I mean is…he like you like you."

"Arnold? That football-head? Like me like me? Are you kidding me? How could you say a crazy thing like that?"

"Haven't you seen his face? With that goofy face staring right at you and that smile…what do you think it means? It was definitely obvious."

"I doubt it. He's too busy liking Lila to even notice me." She scowled upon saying the name Lila.

"Look who's kidding now? No guy would ever notice you unless he's blind." He mocked as he turned his head around to face her. "Yeah right." She poked his forehead slightly.

The jet ski they were riding on was moving all over the blue water. They were talking and laughing and were obviously having a great time. They look cute together and anyone who would see them would definitely think that they were a couple. Without their awareness, a certain football-headed boy was watching them the whole time. A trace of jealousy could be seen to his face.

"Yup, she sure is having fun." He sighed. 'She likes him. It's obvious. I've never seen her anything like that before. She looked so…so relax.'

Her soft feature is very delightful. Unlike that tough bully he sees in school everyday. Very different from the Helga he knew back home.

'I guess he's the only one who could bring out the best out of Helga. I wish she could show me that side of her too. That gentle side of her.'

He was looking at Helga's beautiful face. She was smiling, seems pretty happy. He had never seen her smile that much before. He had never seen her that happy. It's like she's having the time of her life. He just wishes she were spending it with him. He can feel the jealousy overflowing to his body. He always thought that Helga's pretty. He even likes her toughness. He just doesn't like that mean attitude of her. But seeing her today looking very pretty and very girly, not scowling and all, it seems that…

"I like her like her." He finally said.

'So that's why I'm feeling like this. Well, I already like Helga. I liked her even before. She's different from any other girl I know. She's as tough-as-nail. The toughest girl I've ever known, or even the toughest person. No guy would ever want to mess up with her. And even if she won't admit it, she will do anything for those she cares about.' He was thinking of that day they saved the neighborhood.

'I always knew that deep down, she's such a nice person. But why does she have to act that way? It's like she's not showing her real self. Or maybe she's just showing it to the person she likes. I just hope I'm that person, now that I finally admit to myself that I like her like her. I can't believe I'm falling for her. This sure is different from what I felt for Lila.'

He was thinking about all these while still watching Matt & Helga, when suddenly the wind blew so hard and a flyer hit him right on the face and stick to it.

"What the…" he took the flyer off his face. He's attention got caught with the big writings written on it saying "THE BIGGEST SUMMER BEACH PARTY OF THE YEAR" Then an idea popped into his head.

'But what if he already asked her? Or if he hasn't yet, for sure she would rather go with Matt than with me. But then again there's nothing wrong with trying. Who knows, she may realized that I'm a more worthy date.'

Seeing them together was making Arnold's hope to subside. But being the optimistic person that he always been, it's enough to keep him going. He will ask Helga to go with him to the party. This is his big chance and he's not gonna let this slip. It is now or never.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: GO Arnold!

**Chapter 3: GO Arnold!**

"Alright, this is it." He sighed.

It's day 2 of Arnold's summer escapade in the beach. This is also the day that he will ask Helga to go with him to the party. He was practicing his lines the night before so that nothing could go wrong. He wants to make this as natural and as cool as possible. But as he was walking towards her, he can't help but feel nervous. He never felt anything like this before, especially to Helga.

'What if she says no?' the nervousness grew deeper as he approached nearer to her. 'This is it. Don't get scared now.'

"Hey Helga, how's it going?" he said casually.

"A-Arnold? I mean, what do you want football-head?" she was daydreaming about her beloved football-headed angel.

Arnold frowns with her scowling. He still can't help but wander why does she have to act like that. He immediately erased that thought in his mind, anyway, he still has faith in Helga and he's here to ask her, right?

"Um, I'm just wandering if you would like to go to the beach party with me tomorrow night?" he asked. He's glad that he said it just the way he has to.

Meanwhile, Helga was stunned. He can't believe that Arnold just asked her on a date. 'Pinch me, I must be dreaming.' She pinched herself and… "Ouch!"

"Are you ok, Helga?"

"Yeah, fine. What is it again?"

"I said if would you like to go to the beach party with me?" he asked again, hopeful. 'Please say yes, please say yes,' as if praying.

This time, she doesn't need to pinch herself. She's not dreaming. Arnold is asking her out for real! She still can't believe it. It's like a dream come true. Then, reality bites. She wanted to say yes but she remembers that Matt had already asked her about this on her first day in the beach, the day he met him. She just can't break her date with him. He will get hurt. And she can't afford to make that happen. He is somewhat special to her. She remembers the day she met Matt.

…**_Flashback…_**

Helga was sitting on the sand with her hair down but still with her pink bow on top of her head. She looked very beautiful but it was obvious that she's grieving. She was staring at the vast blue water before her.

"Why the heck is this happening to me?" she cried. "Torn in this beach with people who doesn't have a teeny bit of concern and care about me." She was talking about Big Bob and Miriam. "And worst of all, being away from you, my beloved football-head." She took her locket out from her shirt. She looked at Arnold's picture and recited a poem.

"_Oh Arnold, my love, the most precious person in my life,_

_If only I could have you in my arms this summer_

_The season I've been dreaming to be with you_

_But instead, I'll be spending it away from you_

_Still you will always be a part of me_

_Wherever I may be_

_If only I could tell you how much I love you_

_If only I'm not too shy to tell you _

_My true and honest feelings about you_

If only…"

(Sorry, I'm not really good in poetry.)

"Hello miss." This sudden greeting from a blonde boy interrupted Helga's grievances and shocked her to death.

"Ah…" she screamed. "Don't ever scare me like that again, ever!" She was pointing her index finger on his chest.

"Sorry, I just say hello. I didn't mean to scare you. Anyway, I'm Matt."

"I didn't asked for your name, bucko."

Matt just smiled at her. "I can't help but noticed you. Aside from the fact that you're good lookin', you look so sad and that stands you out from other people here on account that they were all having fun. I just wanna cheer you up."

"It's none in any business of yours, blonde boy. And what are you, some kind of a clown to cheer me up?"

"Ha ha… you're sad but you sure is funny, blonde girl." He giggled.

Helga just rolled her eyes and started to walk away. But before she could go far, Matt caught up with her.

"Hey I'm sorry. I was just trying to make you laugh."

"Would you quit buggin me or else you wanna meet up with my fist!"

"Look I'm really sorry. I just wanted to be your friend. I wanted to know you. And like what I said, I wanted to cheer you up. I won't be buggin' you bout your sadness if you want. And it seems that you know nobody in this beach. Anyway, I don't have my friends with me either so maybe we could hang around together. I would love to tour you around this beach. My family got a business here." He paused. "So what do you think? Don't worry, I'm not a bad person."

Helga can't help but noticed that she was somehow kinda seeing Arnold in him. "You won't quit tryin', are you?" He shook his head.

She sighed "Ok, the name's Helga."

From then on, they spent the whole afternoon together. They've done lots of stuffs. Helga realized that he wasn't that bad after all. She never felt this comfortable with a guy before. So is he. She somehow forgot about Arnold. She was glad she met him, at least, she will have a nice summer. And that very night, he asked her to go with him to the party and she accepted it.

…**_End of Flashback…_**

"I'm sorry but I already have someone to go with."

"Is it Matt?" Arnold asked. Helga nodded. She definitely would love to go with Arnold but she just can't let Matt down. He is her friend. He was the one who cheered her up when she was sad. She even likes him. Sure she loves Arnold but Matt asked her first and she never ever thought that she would see Arnold in the beach. If Arnold came a little bit early or if she hadn't met Matt, maybe she would go with him. But he's just too late.

"I see. Hope you two have a good time."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

Arnold turned and walked away. 'Well, at least I've tried, but that hurts.'

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: What a Stupid Question

**Chapter 4: What a Stupid Question**

Helga and Matt were sitting on the edge of a boat. They were watching the sunset. It was such a spectacular sight to see. They were watching the sun as it lowers itself in the water. It was breath taking. The colors of orange and yellow were slowly fading away as the darkness approach. Few stars started to come out. They were both in awe while witnessing this incredible sight.

"That was awesome." Matt broke the silence.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like that before." Helga still kept her eyes on the view.

Another moment of silence but this time, it was broke by an unexpected question.

"Have you been in love?" Matt asked looking at Helga.

Helga was stunned by the sudden question. She was caught off-guard. Of course she's in love, with Arnold. She can't afford to reveal her deepest, darkest secret right then and there. Even if Matt is her friend, she just can't. Only her best friend Phoebe knows the truth. She turned to him, trying to brush it off, "What a dumb question." She shook her head in disbelief. She never expected him to ask that kind of question.

"I know it was dumb, just answer it."

She looked at him slit eyed, trying to mock him. "You-are-an-idiot." She was trying to act as normal as possible so that Matt won't be suspicious.

"Ok, I'll take that as a Yes."

"What!" she screamed. Was her acting not enough? "What's gotten into you?" he didn't answer and instead he asked another one.

"How did you know it was love?" He watched the breeze gently moving her hair.

She rolled her eyes. "That was the stupidest question I've ever heard," she took a deep breath and "Ok, it's love if all you ever think of is that person and all you want to do is to spend every moment of your life with him." She paused. "And if you sorta wanna know if he feels the same way."

"Good answer." He smiled at her.

"I can't believe I answered that stupid question of yours." She said shaking her head once again.

"Well, you just did. You shouldn't be shy about it."

"I'm not shy about it. It's just that I haven't been, ok."

"Whatever you say Helga, whatever you say." He said while shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes again, "Think whatever you want to think, mister. I'm going home. I'll just see you tomorrow." She got up on her feet and walked on.

"_Oyasumi nasai!"_ He called on her back.

She stopped and turned around upon hearing those words. She smiled, "_Amai yume." _Then she walked away.

He smiled back at her, as he knew the meaning of her words.

"Sweet dreams to you too, Helga." He muttered to himself.

* * *

_Note: Oyasumi nasai _means Goodnight in Japanese while_ Amai yume _means Sweetdreams. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Night to Remember

**Chapter 5:** **A Night to Remember**

"Alright people, let's party!"

People were everywhere. Music playing on the loudspeaker. There was even a stage where a band was playing. There were food and drink stalls anywhere you turn and lots of lanterns to give enough glows to make a romantic ambience along the beach. Many couples were walking along the shore holding each other's hands. A big bon fire blazing in the middle. There were people dancing around it, as if dancing some sort of ethnic dance. Some were taking a nice swim in the water. This party sure is a blast. Everyone seems having fun…but not Arnold.

When Helga turned him down yesterday, he doesn't feel like coming. His grandpa just forced him to. Whatever he does, he just can't bear the sadness and pain he's feeling inside. The party before him doesn't seem to cheer him up. He's been thinking of Helga since last night. How he would lovespend this evening with her. But no, she will be spending it with someone else. He knew he would see them here having a great time together. And he could feel the jealousy coming his way again. It's been two days since he realized that he's in love with Helga. He reallywanna tell her how he really feels, how much he loves her. But he can't. He's just too scared to get hurt once again.

He has seen Helga and Matt several times tonight. He could see them having fun. Dancing and talking and laughing, and at times even flirting. He knows that if Helga's happy, he should be happy for her as well. But it's killing him seeing them together.

When the music turns mellow and the band started to sing a romantic song, the mood got sweetens. Many couples, including Phil and Pookie, Oscar and Susie, Bob and Miriam, and even Ernie and Mr. Hyun with their dates, made their way in front of the stage to took advantage of the moment, dancing gracefully with their love one. There were even few who were kissing. Helga and Matt do the same thing too (they were only dancing, forget about the kiss) and, as expected, it crushes Arnold's heart. How he wishes to be in that position. He had really wanted to approach Helga and asked her to dance, but it would be totally rude if he will do that in front of her date. And since it was obvious that she's enjoying herself a lot. He doesn't want to spoil her moment. He's not that type of person.

"How come you're not dancing short man? You're just standing there the whole time." Grandpa and grandma approached him while dancing.

"I'm not in the mood, grandpa. And besides, I have no one to dance with."

"Well, there are lots of lonely and single girls out there. Hoping that someone will dance with them. Why don't ya try to ask one?" He pointed out some of the girls who were standing, and some were sitting on the side. Watching the couples and were obviously looking envy.

"Thanks grandpa, but I'm ok. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He smiled at his grandparents. Then the music turns into a different tune…dirty dancing, and grandpa and grandma dance along with it. "Oh Pookie, you sure know how to have fun."

He turned his eyes again to Matt and Helga and they were still dancing. But this time, the sight is unbearable. He really can't stand the jealousy crawling all over his body so he stomped away. If he will stay there for another second, he's sure he would die.

When Helga and Matt finally had enough with each other, they went back to their sits. They were trying to have some rest from the series of dancing they had, especially that last one. He then grabbed Helga's hand and dragged her gently out of the party.

"C'mon, I know a better place to relax."

"Really? Where?" asked Helga. She doesn't even try to struggle. She just let him.

"Just wait and see."

Matt brought her to the other side of the beach, far enough from the site of the party. She could hardly hear the sound of the music and the noise of the people. The place sure is beautiful and cozy. The night sky's full of stars shining with the vivid full moon and there reflections could be seen in the water. There were huge rocks half-buried in the sand everywhere. They sat behind one of the biggest rock, facing the water.

"You're right, this sure is a much better place." Said Helga as she rested her head on the rock.

"See, I'm glad you like it. This is where I usually go to relax whenever I'm in this beach."

"You sure know this place well."

He smiled at her and reached for her hands. "I wanna tell you somethin'."

"Is that why you brought me here?"

He nodded. He looked straight into her eyes. "I love you Helga." He finally said then lowered his head to kiss her but she avoided it.

"Matt, you know how special you are to me but I can't accept you're love."

"Why not?"

"Because my heart has already been occupied. And I don't think he could ever be replaced." She finally admits.

"Is it him, Arnold?"

"Uhm, he already stole it the first time I met him."

Meanwhile, without them knowing it, Arnold was watching them and he could clearly hear everything. He was there even before they arrived. That's where he went to release all his pain when he saw Matt and Helga dirty dancing. When he noticed them coming by, he immediately hid himself behind another huge rock.

Upon hearing those words, Arnold was stunned. He could not believe what he just heard. Helga just said that she loves him. Well, she didn't actually mentioned "love", but that's what it means anyway. He could feel his heart jumping in enjoyment.

"I'm sorry Matt." She lowered her head.

"No, don't be. You've done nothing wrong." He took her chin up to see her face. "I'm still glad I met you. He sure is lucky to have someone like you to love him."

"He doesn't know."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"Cause I don't want to, ok!"

"Why exactly?" Arnold was listening so hard. He also wants to find out. 'Yeah Helga, I also wanna know why."

"I don't think he feels the same way."

"But why?"

"Because I never show him my true feelings. And I don't want him to know either. That's why I'm always acting mean around him so that he would never find out."

"But why does youneed to hide you're true feelings?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that he might not love me back. I'm scared that I might not able to stand the pain of rejection. I told you he already likes someone else. And being his friend is good enough for me and I can't afford to lose that." She turned her gaze across the sea then back at him. "You know how much it hurts me to be mean to him? It's as painful as when I see him looking at Lila with his eyes full of affection. It's like tearing my heart apart. But I have no choice." She's near into tears.

Arnold's heart was also breaking. He never realized that Helga's also suffering because of him.

"So, you will stick to that?" he asked. She just nodded.

"You know what, if you really love him, you should tell him."

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm afraid!" she almost yelled.

"But there's nothing harm in trying. All you have to do is to set your fears aside. You can never hide from him the truth forever. And you'll never know, he might feel the same way too."

"Now that's stupid."

"You won't find out unless you try." He paused. "And if you really believe that you two are meant for each other, you better not stop believing. You must do something about it."

This hits Helga. He's right, she can never hide the truth forever. But she don't think she have the guts to tell him. She needs to think it over.

"I have to go. You need time to think, and the best place to be is here." He rose to his feet and looked at her.

She smiled at him, so glad to have someone like him. "Thanks."

Arnold was still in deep amazement. This sure is one hell of a night. And from what he heard, he now decided to admit his love to Helga. This is do or die. When Matt was finally out of sight, he revealed himself to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and that really scared Helga the great deal. She screamed and jumped several feet away from him.

"Helga it's me, Arnold."

"Arnold? W-what are you doin' here? H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Actually, I was here before you even got here and I heard it all."

"You…you do?"

"Yes." He was coming closer and closer to her. When he's near enough to reach her, he grabbed her hand and drew her closer to him. Their bodies collided. He put his arms around her waist. Her hands were on his chest. The moonlight was enough for them to see each other's face. He was looking into her sparkling eyes. And then he leaned forward. His lips met hers. A kiss. It was gentle, enough for her to feel his affection.

"I love you Helga." He finally said. They were still in each other's arms. Her gaze softened. She was shocked with his sudden actions but now that he finally say the words she's been dying to hear, it's time for her to confess as well.

"I love you too Arnold."

He smiled and kissed her again, but this time, more passionately and longer. They released to grab some air and then looked at each other deeply.

"No more secrets, ok?"

"No more secrets." She promised. They hugged, feeling each other's warmth for they knew that this moment would last for lifetime. A night to remember. And of course, the best summer ever.

Helga stared to where Matt disappeared and smiled.

'Thanks Matt, or should I say, Cupid.'

**THE END**

* * *

Finally, my first fanfiction's already done. So, what do you think? Was it bad or good? Pls. tell me, I really wanna know what's wrong with my writing and how can I improve it. I would love to hear lots of advice from you guys. Tnx alot! 


End file.
